Sweet Sweet Heartache
by AidenSeamus
Summary: M/M slash. Avi reflects on his random flings with Balthazar and how far he would go to keep the angel with him. Pre warnings: slight domination and play


Avi moaned and covered his face with the soiled bed sheet and tried to disregard the sweet smell of sex that lingered in its fibers. He moaned pitifully at the dull pain that came from almost every part of his body. His mind drew back on the previous night in an attempt to keep the images fresh in his mind.

* * *

"You are absolutely _loving_ this." Avi shivered as the angel's hot breath touched his ear. "You love it when I talk dirty, huh?" The human gulped and nodded. He'd do _anything_ to keep that British accent from stopping. "Oh you naughty boy..."

Balthazar watched as the human squirmed against the wooden chair. Never in his entire existence had he been so thankful for the ability to tie knots. The sandy haired human allowed a short whine of protest to slip from his lips and slid his back against the chair a bit more for the angel's viewing pleasure.

"Oh Love," Balthazar sighed as he looked down at Avi. "Trail of kisses from your lips to your belly..." Avi moaned as his mind produced the mental image of the snarky angel doing said action. "My hands stay on your chest." Balthazar paused, "Think what you will of that." He smiled as his human's jaw dropped and his shoulders pressed back into his bound hands almost as if he had puffed his chest out.

Balthazar tried not to look down at Avi's arousal even though the human was naked, bound to the chair by his wrists tied behind his back and heavy chains giving a slight tug to pull them apart. "..with.. my.. nipples.." Avi huffed.

"What?" Balthazar cocked his head to the side as he approached. "What was that?"

"I was imagining you.." Avi gasped lightly as Balthazar casually blew against the human's cheek, "touching my nipples…"

Balthazar groaned and resisted the urge to touch the sweetly defined torso in perfect view. He casually used his wing to shift a slight gust towards Avi. "Are you sure you're not a succubus love?"

"That would mean this is a dream Balthy." Avi chuckled before whimpering at the heat of Balthazar's breath on his lips. "An..and I don't think this is a dream."

Balthazar nodded even though he knew the human couldn't see him through the fabric of his t shirt blindfold. "Rim-"

Avi squealed in delight before the angel could finish. "Oh naughty, naughty." Balthazar chided, "Such a naughty pet." He paused as he snapped his now to tight black jeans off his vessel's frame. "What to do, what to do..."

The human was in the running for Sam's moose nickname, that's for sure. The angel wondered how the hell he managed to tie the well over six foot man to such a small chair.

"Balthy _Please_," Now that was definitely a turn on. The man rarely begged for release like this. Balthazar groaned and knelt down next to the man. "Please, I…"

With a slight snap, Avi's blindfold fell to the floor and Balthazar quickly shifted into the younger man's view.

"Come for me Love."

The younger man cried out and arched against the chair and before Balthazar realized what had happened, the human forcibly yanked the angel's mouth to his. Balthazar moaned and allowed the human to take control and Avi's still bound wrists draped themselves behind Balthazar's neck in an attempt to keep the man from backing away.

"Fuck me." Avi growled into his ear as he bit Balthazar's shoulder. He moaned as Balthazar snapped the steel cuffs around the human's wrists and turned him to face the chair again. Avi bit his lip and pushed back against the angel, this made Balthazar frown and grip the man's right hip.

"I can't fuck you Darling if you resist." He whispered as Avi shuddered.

"_B..b.. Bed._" Avi gasped as Balthazar shoved him back against the king size bed. His back hit the sheets just as Balthazar glanced down at him and raised his hand. Avi snagged Balthazar's wrist and brought the angel's fingers into his mouth; imitating the motions of a blowjob as he continued suckling the being's fingers.

Balthazar hissed as Avi removed the fingers in his mouth. He gasped as the human impaled himself on his vessel's fingers, far too turned on by the desperate nature of the mutual fuck buddy beneath him. He didn't want anything more from the human although he knew the human had developed feelings for him.

Avi cried out as Balthazar removed his fingers. His eyes snapped open and Balthazar took that instant, still lost in his own thoughts, to roughly thrust into the man. Avi screamed out and dug his nails deeply into Balthazar's shoulder blades and that drew the snarky angel out of his thoughts completely. He gazed down at Avi's face and moaned at the sight. The younger man's head was thrown back and his lips had parted just enough to let his loud groans and utters of the angel's name slip through.

If that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Balthy… I…I…" Avi gasped as Balthazar answered his incomplete request. He tapped into his angelic powers and brought Avi to wonderfully harsh and drawn out climax.

Balthazar shuddered as he came, unable to hold it off any longer. He dropped beside Avi on the bed and turned his head to face the man still gasping for air.

"Oh Darling," Balthazar panted in the human's ear, "Look at you.."

Avi moaned and allowed his body to take over. He straddled Balthazar's hips and roughly sunk down on the angel's already semi hard on. Balthazar's eyes widened and he tried his best not to cry out. Avi moaned shamelessly as he roughly rode the angel.

"Now I know how your Harley feels..." Avi smirked and allowed enough space and time for Balthazar to match his thrusts.

* * *

Avi shivered and tried his best not to become aroused all over again. Balthazar's words brought back many more memories that made the human quiver as he stood in front of the bathroom sink. His usually calm hair was puffed out like a lion's mane and a short laugh slipped through his lips. He ignored the ache in is bones as he flicked the grungy showerhead on and waited for the water to turn to a semi normal color. He chuckled and grabbed the discount shampoo bottle as he recalled a time where Balthazar, so repulsed by the water, snapped them to a hotel in Paris. Needless to say, Avi had never left the United States. Well, excluding when his immigrant parents allowed him to be adopted at two and a half.

He sighed and shook his head. He wished his mind would stop its overproduction of Balthazar tidbits. The angel had made it clear, only a few hours before, that he wanted nothing more than a casual fuck.

* * *

It was sometime after two thirty in the morning when Avi slipped into a very short nap. Balthazar had noticed long before he asked that the human was an insomniac. The angel smiled as Avi snorted and snored lightly and his hand gripped the pillow at random intervals.

Like all the times before, Balthazar sighed heavily and regrouped himself with his angel mojo. An uncomfortable feeling sank into his chest and made him want to stay in bed with the human. Balthazar ignored the feeling and slipped into his shoes and kept a constant eye on the man to make sure he didn't wake up.

Instead of snapping away, Balthazar found himself stroking the human's cheek softly with his thumb. He'd seen human couples use it as a gesture of intimacy and he begrudgingly pulled his hand away. He knelt down beside the bed and smiled as the human let out a soft sigh.

"As much as this was the best night of my life Love," Balthazar paused to double check if the human was awake or not, "This has to end tonight." He ignored the pain that seeped in in dull waves and broke one of their so called "Not Couple Rules" he'd set in place; He kissed Avi's lips for a moment and then disappeared.

Little did Balthazar know that the giant human was awake the whole time. He almost reacted to Balthazar's words in a pleading kiss. He would've gladly shoved all of his feelings aside untill the day he died if it meant the angel would stay.


End file.
